


A Rollercoaster Ride - R+R Connection

by TrulyInfinite



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyInfinite/pseuds/TrulyInfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Achievement Hunter receives eight free tickets to Great America, The crew heads off to a trip of excitement. But after Ryan and Ray get paired most of the rides, will the thrill get to their heads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_7:18 am_ **

"Mornin' dickwads!" Geoff burst into the office with his usual greeting. He got the regular groaning reply from his 5 workers who all sat at their desks. The office was oddly quiet with everybody having an editing day, which they had about once a week. Everybody chooses a project to work on and getting it ready to upload.

Gavin and Michael were working as a team helping each other select their favourite parts of the Play Pals they recorded together. The dynamic duo spent the last hour or so giggling at some of each other’s audio together. Michael couldn't help but laugh at the blubbery British's mistakes while looking back at the tape. But like usual, Gavin made both of them hilariously fail in the indie game.

Meanwhile, a tired Ryan sipped on his black coffee, enjoying the caffeinated drink that poured into his mouth. He was working on the Let's Build that Gavin and Geoff recorded a few days ago. The audio needed lots of tweaking, so he plugged in his headphones and tried to balance the audio of plan G. Every so often, Ryan would smile a bit when he heard the obscure questions asked by Gavin.

Next to Ryan, Jack was sitting at his desk, scribbling down the next AHWU. He would occasionally flip on his monitor, looking up featured videos to announce, or new achievements in the trending games. His photo of his beautiful wife Caiti sat on his desk, making Jack smile whenever he glanced at it.

Ray had his eyes glued to the screen of the recent game he has been trying to perfect, Dead Rising 3 Super Ultra Arcade Remix Hyper Edition. You could softly hear every sound effect blasting through his headphones that were strapped onto his head. He had already finished his editing project and was playing the game every second he had time to.

"Listen up everybody!" Geoff said, causing everybody to pause what they were doing on and turn to look at him.

"We have eight free sponsor tickets to go to Great America and stay for 3 nights," Hearing that caused many smiles from the team. A free trip to a theme park? Who would want any more? Geoff continued, "While we are gone, all we have to do is film videos there and send it to the company. You guys in?" There were cheers from the crew, making Geoff smile.

"Wait" Gavin interrupted Geoff's big speech "There are eight tickets and only 6 of us"

"No shit" Michael commented, causing Gavin to glare at him. Michael laughed

"I also invited Kerry and Miles to go with us too. Miles has never been and Kerry asked if he could join. We leave tomorrow morning, so figure out who is driving who. I can drive 5 people, but I already told Miles and Kerry that I will take them. You guys have to decide on who gets to go with this awesome guy" Geoff pointed at himself with both of his hands.

After everybody got their tickets from Geoff, people started pairing up.

It was a given that Geoff was taking Gavin. "But I don't want to go without my boi!" Gavin whined, throwing himself onto Michael.

"Fine fine I'll go with you" Michael groaned, trying to sound disappointed.

"Caiti took our car to go on a trip with her friends. Can I go with you guys?" Team nice dynamite nodded at Jack, welcoming him to tag along.

"You can go, but you have to sit next to Kerry!" Gavin declared, causing the whole office to erupt in laughter.

Ray walked over to Ryan's seat "Hey can I get a ride from you? Geoff's car is full and it's only us two left"

Ryan smiled at him, "Of course Ray, R and R connection forever right?"

"R and R Connection!" Ray cheered echoed team name. Ryan smiled

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow. Be ready by then."

"Perfect"

~Hello people. This new story is going to be written by myself and another writer, who by the way is awesome! She wrote this chapter I will be writing the next. ~


	2. Chapter 2

**_ 5:00 PM _ **   
Ray shoved his front door open and sauntered inside. He stood in his open-plan kitchen for a few seconds before collecting a soft drink and entering the living room. He settled the cup on the coffee table with a soft clunk; and then wandered over to his collection of consoles and flicking one on after clicking the television’s on switch. He grabbed the needed controller and returned to his sofa, slumping into it in a quick motion. As the menu appeared, Ray select the game play of the newest DLC he was trying to complete, 'Dead Rising 3 Super Ultra Arcade Remix Hyper Edition' suddenly the screen was alive with neon flares and brightly contrasted effects within seconds Ray was utterly immersed and mumbling commands to himself.

Minutes turned to hours and Ray eyes began to hurt. "When you play videogames all day at work; you find coming home and playing causes rather bad straining in your eyes. Especially if you wear glasses. “Ray murmured aloud, as his fingers slid under his glasses and rubbed his eyes in circular motions.”Ah shit." the Hispanic lad groaned, remembering his boss' announcement. "I need to pack" he exhaled deeply; he sat in a trance-like state for a few seconds before hauling his slender form upwards and turning off his console with his foot. Ray lumbered towards his bedroom and barged the door open with his shoulder, he looked around the moderately tidy room with a huff.

"What do I need?" Ray questioned himself, as he headed to his wardrobe. His hand brushed over the items that hung limply from their designated wire hangers. "T-shirt, t-shirt, t-shirt, shirts, posh shirt, t-shirt..." Ray grumbled as he glanced over all the clothing he had. He pulled out two Roosterteeth related t-shirts, and one starbomb t-shirt plus his famous shorts and a posh white shirt in case they went anywhere decent during their stay. He chucked the selected clothes onto to bed and delved into his underwear drawer; chose a few random pairs and some socks. Next he needed a bag he could shove everything into, a black Achievement Hunter backpack was stuffed in the corner of his room; waiting to be needed. He grasped the left strap and hurled it onto the bed, within seconds Ray had stuffed everything he needed clothes wise into the bag. Next, toiletries.  He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a can of deodorant, aftershave and a shaver. "Just in case..." Ray chuckled to himself as he looked at the razor that was in his hand. He left his toothbrush so he could use it in the morning.

The dark-haired guy trudged back to his room, placing the cans and bottles into his bag making sure to stand them up. "Don't want to smell like an entire bottle of aftershave for the whole trip." He spoke softly, as his hand brushed over his dark stubble."That's pretty much It." he yawned, making his eyes water lightly. Ray tugged on the zipper, shutting the backpack and placing it at his bedside table. It was getting rather late, 9:00pm flashed on his clock. Ray gave another yawn as he wandered back into his living room; he was too tired to eat now so he just grabbed a snack bar off the kitchen side and quickly ate that. The tiny framed lad crumpled up the wrapper and lobbed it into the silver bin that was next to the counter. He fist pumped the air silently as the wrapper fell directly into the bin, a little celebration was needed.

Ray rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension building up in them. They expected him to get up early tomorrow, so he decided that now was probably a good time to get some rest. He walked through the small hallway and turned into his bedroom, and then the tired guy crawled under the plain covers and sighed contently. He placed his black glasses on the nightstand and snuggled down into the warm embrace of his bed. Within seconds his chest rose and fell peacefully, he was drifting slowly into a comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

** 5:00 PM  **

Ryan shut the door behind him once he entered his house. The apartment was small, but an appropriate size for one person to live in. Ryan threw his bag onto a stool in the kitchen before walking to the fridge and finding a light snack. The limited possibilities made him decide on leftovers. He walked into the other room, flicked on the lights and sat down on the couch, letting out a loud sigh as he did so. His shoulders slowly relaxed from the long day of editing as he took a bite into the leftover sandwich. As soon as he did, the taste of stale bread struck his mouth. He lunged from the fridge to the trashcan underneath the sink, and threw away the remaining parts of the snack. "Fuck, when did I make this?" Ryan muttered to himself, "Wednesday.... Tuesday... Monday... Shit, I made this a week ago?" Ryan gagged from the thought, "Maybe I shouldn't eat" His voice trailed off as he looked at his television in front of him.

"Maybe just one game"

Ryan flipped on his x-box and was immediately calmed, hunting for all the achievements in Plants vs Zombies. He grinned as he played online, hearing everybody panic and shout something such as "Ryan? Is that really you?" He kept his mic off, not wanting to show off who he was. The twitch of his thumb and snapping his finger on the trigger repeated as he fought against only a couple of zombies as a huddle of fans guarded him. After finishing with the least amount of kills, game after game, Ryan closed down the game. Annoyed and frustrated, he turned on Netflix.

The episodes went by one by one as Ryan slowly drifted off to sleep. His dreams were vivid and wild, causing him to squirm with his eyes closed. Before he knew it, he was out.

** 8:16 AM **

Ryan peeked around, squinting at the bright lights from the television. His eyes started slowly opening again, rubbing over his eyelids. He rolled over, falling off of the couch. Netflix was still softly playing in the background as he was startled from the fall. "Ugh" Ryan moaned, feeling his tangled hair pull through his fingers.

_ Oh shit _

Ryan's eyes widened seeing the time click by on the wall clock. "Fuck!" Ryan almost screamed, jumping up and running to his bedroom. "I'm so fucking late!" Ryan shouted in the empty room, throwing random clothes into a suitcase. "I have 12 minutes to get to Ray's house!" Ryan panicked, running to the bathroom. He rushed to brush his teeth and fix his hair, before packing all of the necessary toiletries. "He's going to be so mad at me" Ryan talked out loud as he pulled a Haywood Airlines shirt over his head, messing up his hair once again. He grabbed a fresh pair of shorts and shoes before running out the door, carrying his suitcase with him.

Ryan flew down the road to Ray's house, checking the time every second. It was now 8:58. "Shit, Shit, Shit" Ryan repeated until he pulled into Ray's driveway. He ran to the front door and rang the bell. As soon as the second ring ended, the door swung open, and Ray stood there, dragging a dark brown luggage bag behind him, pulling it up next to him before striking a pose with his hands on his hips.

"You're looking pretty nice Ray!" He joked, watching Ray change into a superhero stance. Ryan smiled as Ray snatched his bag and raced past Ryan to the car.

"I know right? How am I not famo-" Ray stopped on the sidewalk, "oh wait!"

After throwing his bag into the trunk along with Ryan's, Ray jumped into the passenger seat. Ryan got in with him, strapping his seatbelt on.

"LETTTTTTTS DRIVE!" Ray cheered. "R and R Connection yeah!!

Ryan's face became a soft red.

_ "R and R Connection" _


	4. Chapter 4

**9:15 am**

Ray arched his back against the rather comfortable car seat, he gazed around Ryan’s car awkwardly; they’d been good friends for ages but something about this intimate area made the younger guy feel stupid.

“Nice… Interior…” Ray stuttered; realising how idiotic that sentence was when he was saying it. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose in a slight inward chuckle. Ryan quickly looked to Ray with a wide grin before attracting his attention back to the road.

“It’s black, like most other cars in the entire world, Ray. But I’ll take it as an awkward compliment.” He spoke so calmly, that Ray started to feel a little bit safer and happier with his surroundings. Ray soon found himself staring out of the window at the quickly passing landscape, occasionally looking gingerly into other people’s cars. Their car on the other hand, was utterly silent other than the low sound of Ryan’s radio which was on some classical channel.

Ray leant forward and put his fingers onto the radio controls; as he was about to turn the dial in order to find some _decent_ music, Ryan’s hand flew towards his and batted it away.

“Hey man! Driver chooses the music, and the passenger just gets on with it.” He smiled, winking in his usual cheeky manner.  Ray sighed, with a little exhale of laughter

“Come on Ry. This stuff is slowly melting my youthful brain into old age mush.” Ray pleaded with his friend, “Ry. Ry. Ry. Please.”                                    

“Fine, Change it!” Ryan broke after a few seconds, unable to torture poor little Ray anymore.  ‘How could anyone be mean to him for longer than two seconds, his little... cute face looks so sad.’ Ryan thought to himself.

“Ryan! Man, eyes on the road please and not intently staring at me. I would like to get there alive.” Ray chuckled deeply. Ryan snapped out of his little world and quickly looked back to the road, feeling his cheek burst into flames due to the embarrassment of being caught out staring.

**10:23 am**

The conversations had definitely improved over the last half hour or so, the awkward tension had faded into a friendly vibe, and Ray and Ryan were getting on brilliantly.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to be stuffed into a car with any of the other guys. This is a lot roomier and probably better smelling.” Ray spoke freely, rubbing his right hand through his ebony hair and trailing it through his stubble before finally resting it on his bare knees.

“Well I am glad it’s you that came with me.” Ryan replied softly, letting a small smile caress his lips.                                                                                                           

    “Don’t flatter me Mr. Haywood!”  Ray jokingly slapped Ryan’s upper arm with the back of his hand, causing them both to laugh like a pair of idiots.  Ryan glanced at the signs that drifted past looking for what exit led to the road they needed to take in order to avoid getting lost.

“Ray, keep an eye out for the turning.” The older man ordered softly, Ray shot him an un-amused expression before speaking;

“Yeah, ask the guy with glasses to look out for a board that has small writing on it.” He huffed with a tiny smirk.  The sign passed them quickly and the turning was immediately afterwards. “Ryan! It’s that one! Turn man, TURN!” Ray yelled; Ryan spun the wheel quickly, making the little car swerve towards the exit as though it was part of a dramatic movie scene, making Ray fling toward Ryan like a ragdoll whilst screaming as though it would be his last breath. All while Ryan laughed so hard, he had to fight back tears; as he watched Ray being chucked all over the place with his hands clinging to everything that seemed stable. Once the car regained its straight path, Ray resettled into his seat. “I fucking thought seatbelts were supposed to stop you from cracking your face off everything possible. Because that’s clearly bullshit.”  He rubbed his forehead that he had whacked during the event.  The younger lad slumped against the window, looking rather grumpy. Ryan looked over to catch a glimpse of Ray; he couldn’t help but feel a little bad. His lips parted and he emitted a sincere

“S-Sorry buddy”.  Ray peered towards his friend,

“Nah, it’s alright. I am just overreacting; it’s not your fault.” He smiled, letting his little face brighten up and making Ryan feel like a stupid five year old once again.

Ray’s head lightly bumped off of the window that it rested on; he had been yawning for a while and Ryan had told him to have a sleep. Even though Ray protested about the fact he didn’t want Ryan to have to drive basically alone. But after a while, Ryan turned to talk to him and found the lad snuggled into himself and resting against the door. Ryan hummed quietly and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music that played through the radio; Ray’s channel choice was still on without anymore attempts from Ryan to change it back, he had finally accepted it and was quite enjoying the songs that played.  A thumping started coming from Ray’s direction causing Ryan to promptly look towards him and notice his head was now banging off of the window with quite a bit of force. The lighter haired man swiftly took one hand from the wheel and leant slightly towards Ray, softly placing his hand under his chin and moving his head away from the window and more to face him. Ray hardly reacted other than a small murmur and a wriggle to make his body turn in line with his head. Ryan couldn’t help but admire the innocent look that inhabited his companion’s adorable face. Ryan looked back to the road, feeling that familiar burning sensation in his cheeks. He couldn’t help but feel as though he was paying too much attention to Ray, which was strange.

**11:04 am**

The car had been relatively silent other than Ryan’s occasional humming and tapping, and the sounds of Ray sleeping. But Ryan had recently stopped and Ray’s noises had come to a halt; other than his heavy breathing.  Suddenly Ray seemed to be whispering something and Ryan jolted a little, being unaware of him waking up;

“ _Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you, I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you_ ” Ryan held in a laugh as Ray sung along to the radio. When the chorus sounded Ryan couldn’t help himself.

“I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love!” He sung loudly, earning a hearty chuckle from Ray who soon joined in adding some upper body dance moves by rolling his shoulders and waving his hands.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you, I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you. I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKINGGGGG BALLLLLLL!” They both sung in the worst tone they could possible create. They laughed like children, and were soon disturbed by the ringing of Ray’s phone.

“It’s Gavin.” He told Ryan before answering. “Hi, you lot alright?” Ray chirped, awaiting Gavin’s reply.                                                                

“Yeah mate, just wondering where abouts you were?”                                                                                      

 “About half hour away, so we will be there soon. Why where are you?”                                                 

“We are about ten minutes away. So we will wait by the car for you—‘HI RAY!’—Kerry, fuck off. I will slap you down. ---“ Then Geoff interrupted.

“Will you two quit your bitching. Michael feel free to hit the kids.”  Jack’s distinct chuckle sounded as Gavin screamed into the phone making Ray pull it away from his ear, Kerry yelled in the background. Ray placed it back to his ear.

“I’ll see you there.”  

“Alright pal, we’ll have a top time. If I get there without six hundred bruises ---OW! Mi-coo! What was that for?” Ray said his goodbyes and said a quick bye from Ryan before placing the phone back into his pocket.  

“Sounds like the car journey from hell on their part. I feel bad for Geoff.” Ray joked.

“It’s the next right.” Ray directed, Ryan smoothly turning into the correct lane and drove in the correct direction.

“Right we are about 10 minutes away might want to drop Gavin a text to check he’s still alive, and to tell them we’ll be arriving shortly.”  Ray nodded and pulled his phone back out. Ryan kept focused on the road not wanting to miss the turn off of for ‘Great America.’ After a few minutes the sign trickled into their view and the little car trudged along the dusty road and into the pebbled car park. They drove around for a while until they located what looked like a group of men, standing around and chatting. Gavin quickly turned around and waved to them, proving that it was in fact their co-workers.  Gavin’s face was alive with expression as the other guys turned to peer at them. They’d made it in one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

** 11:17 am **

Before Ryan even turned the car off, Ray was out and running towards the other group, dramatically sprinting right to Kerry, who stood there with his arms wide. Ray leaped into Kerry's arms, wrapping his legs around the mans waist. Kerry started spinning circles, making a high pitched squeal that was muffled into Ray's shirt. Michael and Miles piled up with them, jokingly shouting while receiving glares from parents with their small kids.

Ryan gently closed the drivers door and walked to the back of the car, opening the trunk with a pop. The bags have been slightly shuffled to the left side from the drive, but Ryan grabbed them with ease. He lifted them out of the rear of the car and onto the rough pavement he stood upon. Ryan looked back over to his group of friends. The group hug has ended, and changed to jokes. Kerry went to assist with Gavin and Geoff attempting to take out the piles of bags on the trunk. Gavin's British slur and shouts could be heard in the distance. Jack sat in the passenger side of the car, his ear pressed up against his phone. Ray was standing next to Michael and Miles, listening to the light conversation. Ray was watching Ryan unpack, but the second Ryan looked up to meet his gaze, Ray dropped his head down to look at his phone screen.

"Why the fuck did you agree to come on this trip when you a fear of rollercoasters?!" Michael shouted at Miles, who elbowed him in the chest the second the words slipped out of his mouth. Kids around looked at him, while their parents tried to cover their child's ears. Michael shyly waved at them, muttering that he was sorry as he dealt with stares from exhausted crowds. Ray shook his head a Michael's attempt of being apologetic.

"Come get your bags everyone!" Geoff hollered at the group. Michael sprinted over to his voice, racing Miles to the car. Miles caught up quick, but tripped with his attempt of pushing Michael out of the way. Michael turned and laughed at Miles, who was now rolling on the pavement, exaggerating as if he was a soccer player. Michael was about to point and laugh, but slammed into the side of Geoff's car, causing him to fall in laughter and pain.

"SON OF A -" Michael cut himself, knowing he would get scolded for cursing around children. Jack was in tears watching the two grown men injure themselves over a race. Miles jogged to the car and clutched onto his black suitcase with a RoosterTeeth patch stitched into the front. Michael joined him and grabbed his duffel bag from Geoff's tired arms. Michael swung it over his back, and assisted with Jack's bag.

Ray walked back to Ryan's car with a grin on his face. "Thank's for taking my bag out! You didn't have to" Ryan smiled, handing the feathered-packed case over to him.

'Not a problem. You pack light" Ray's hand slipped onto the handle of his bag. Ryan grabbed his own before following the rest of the Roosterteeth crew into the hotel.

The lobby room was welcoming, but very quiet. Everybody wandered in, looking around. Geoff lead the crowd, and made his way to the reception table, checking in with the younger lady who sat at her desk, typing on her computer. The gang sat down on the dark leather couches located in the center of the room, with a small chandelier above them. Ryan sat wedged between Gavin and Ray, both of them itching to move. Gavin had his leg folded across his other, shaking his foot. Ray was softly drumming his hands onto his thighs, moving his head to a song only he could hear. Michael, Kerry, and Miles were across from them, discussing the room arrangements. Ryan wasn't listening, but instead looking around the room, taking in the different paintings that were strung on the wall. Ray looked at Ryan briefly before jumping up, spreading his arm away from his body with a rushed swing, causing a soft crack on his shoulders. He looked around while streatching.

"I'm going to go take a piss" He announced before leaving to a small hallway. Michael also got up and went, not speaking a word. Kerry shrugged and turned his phone on, spreading his legs out and onto the coffee table. Geoff came over and handed out keys to each member.

"Miles...... 604... Gavin 605....Jack you have room 606 with me...Kerry.....604..." Geoff looked at the remaining key cards, "Ryan... 603" Geoff handed Ryan the card, not peeling his eyes off the remainding cards in his hand. He glanced up to see a group of eager friends, wanting to get to their rooms. Geoff had a smirk on his face.

"Go!" Geoff screamed, as if it was the beginning of the match. Everybody scattered.

Gavin ran to the elevator, slamming his fingers on the up button faster than his mind could think. The elevator doors opened almost immediately, and he paused. "BOLLOCKS" He shouted, darting back to the couches where his bag rested on the side. Kerry filled his spot, holding the elevator door open for him, gesturing for him to hurry. "Cheers!" Gavin smiled. Kerry nodded and flashed an evil grin before leaping out of the elevator. Gavin gave him a puzzled look, before realizing all the floor buttons were lit up. "NOOOOOO KERRYYYYY" Gavin slammed himself against the elevator doors. Kerry sat against them, laughing as if there was nothing funnier.

Miles looked at Jack and Ryan before all of them grabbing their bags and taking the stairs. Within less than a minute, Miles was ahead by a flight, with Ryan and Jack following. Miles looked down the wedge between the stairs, and waved. His key card slipped from his hand, causing the piece of plastic to glide down to the basement floor. The stairwell was silent, watching the key get farther and farther away, before hearing a small tapping sound.

"Well... Fuck" Miles sighed. Jack and Ryan burst out laughing, watching the event occur in front of them. Miles scowled at them before flipping them off, leaving his luggage and jumping on the rail and gliding down to the bottom, situating his hands softly around the metal that slid against his jeans, making sure he didn't slip. Ryan and Jack continued. The stairwell was dark, with only a few lights scattered on every other floor.

"So you've got a room all to yourself?" Jack asked, looking over at Ryan.

"I guess. Thank god though, I need a real vacation" Ryan signed, "Or just some peace and quiet for a few days. Although I would have chosen a bit of a nicer place though"

Jack smiled, "Hey, at least you aren't sharing a room with the boss!" Ryan nodded. They could both hear footsteps approaching behind them, along with grunts and the clatter of wheels against stairs.

They all made it to the sixth level. Ryan opened the door wide and looked down the halls, only to see Kerry and Gavin bickering. Jack walked past Ryan, followed by a tired Miles. "Thanks" He breathed out, almost collapsing on the level floor. Everybody followed the numbers to the room. Kerry assisted Miles with his bag to their room, opening the door and entering. Gavin walked to the door next to theirs and slid the card through the small crack. The light turned to a soft green, followed by a click. Gavin opened the door and smiled, dragging his bag into the room with him. Jack opened his door, and let out a soft grunt opening the door, before seeing the spacious layout in front of him.

"Finally" He muttered, before closing the door behind him. Ryan looked back down at his card.

_ 603  _

The door was to the left of Miles and Kerry's room. He slowly moved the key to unlock the door, and leaned his body onto it while turning the handle, causing the door to creak. The soft blue color caused a wave of relaxation as Ryan took a step in, enjoying the scenery. The fridge, sink, and stove were to the right of him underneath paintings. To the left, there was a small black couch matched with a chair tucked in the corner. The table in front of him was small, with two chairs seated across from each other. The television was in the other corner, with the remote placed on top of it. Ryan set his bag down next to the couch..  
[20:09:10] Mira Rae: , letting out a sigh of relief. Finally, a day all to himself. He wandered to the door across from him, trailing his hand across the wooden table.

The knob on the door slid easily, and Ryan's face became a soft pink. A single king sized bed was to his right, filled with rose petals and topped off with a box of chocolate. between the two pillows, there was a chapagne bottle. Ryan let out a soft laugh and continued to the bathroom to his left.

Might as well rinse off.

** 1:04 pm **

He shivered while wrapping a towel around his waist, and rubbing his face with a washcloth. The water from the sink was just as cold, if not colder. Ryan looked at himself in the mirror, using his hands to shape his hair more upright and regular. He smiled and reached into his worn jeans, and carefully pulled out his glasses. He rubbed them off softly to erase the smudges before laying them gently on his nose. The fan silently buzzed in his ears as he sighed, "Time to go and unpack"

Ryan opened the door and walked into the main room to freeze. Ray sat at the table, his legs up on the table, and eating a packet of M+Ms, scrolling on his phone. When he turned to Ryan, he jumped. Ray's face lit up a cherry red when he noticed the towel loosely wrapped around Ryan's lower half.

"Fuck" Ray whispered, breaking the silence, "I thought I had the room to myself"

Ryan let out a soft breath, "That's what I thought too. Sorry" He walked towards his bag, leaving a trail of water behind him. He quickly brushed past Ray, hoping his face wasn't as red as he though. Ryan slowly lifted the bag with his left hand, and turned around to get back to the restroom, avioding any eye contact with Ray who sat feet away from him. Ray looked at Ryan, putting down his phone.

"You okay bud?" He asked, slightly tilting his head.

"Yeah I'm fi-" Ryan was cut off by slipping onto the ground below him. He let out a loud yelp before his body crashed onto the hard floor, folding his left leg the wrong direction. Ray stood up, pushing the chair behind him with the back of his knees.

"Shit Ry, are you okay?" Ray kneeled down, grabbing Ryan's hand. Ryan's face turned even brighter the second Ray's hand touched his.

"My.. leg" Ryan gritted his teeth, feeling the pain surge through his body.

"Let me... um" Ray tried to lift Ryan up, "Maybe I can put my arm around your... back?" Ray looped his arm around Ryan's skin and tried his hardest to pick the man up, but collapsed. Ryan lied there, half laughing, half in pain. "You have to help Ry" Ray complained, making a whiny sound. Ryan nodded and positioned himself for help. Ray put in more effort than last time, and this time used Ryan's right leg to push him up. Ryan was able to stand, and sat down on the chair Ray was on, grabbing onto his leg, softly massaging it.

"You okay?" Ray had his hand rested on Ryan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Ryan truthfuly spoke, feeling the pain leave just as quick as it came. Ray smiled at him and reached down to open Ryan's suitcase. Rummaging through the bag to find a set of clothes. Ray managed to grab out boxers and jeans, as well as a black shirt.

"Go get dressed you idiot" Ray grinned, throwing the clothes at him. Ryan smiled and stood up, adjusting he towel after noticing it was starting to slip a little too low. Ray watched him, blushing, before Ryan turned around to go to the other room, slightly limping.

Ray put his hands to his face the second the door closed. "Dummy" he whispered to himself, tracing his cheeks with his fingers, feeling the warmth on his skin. He walked to the small fridge, opened it, and grabbed his cold water. He unscrewed the cap and took a swig, trying to cool himself down. Ryan walked into the room, adjusting his hair yet again.

"So" Ryan started, "I'm guessing you haven't seen the bedroom arrangement?"

"Hmm?" Ray hummed

"I'll take that as a no." Ryan gestured Ray to follow him. Ray listened, bringing his water with him.

Ryan watched Ray's reaction, at first a laugh, followed by a sigh and swear words. Ray's face was still lit up a bright red.

"I'll call the desk and see if there are any other rooms" Ray said, "But I'm keeping the rose petals" Ryan laughed as Ray grabbed the wired phone on the table next to the bed. He punched in a few numbers before pressing the phone hard against his ear. Ryan lied down onto the king bed, causing all the petals to flutter. Ray laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed before talking on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes do you have any spare rooms with two beds?"

"Yes"

"We are currently in room 603"

"Okay"

"I understand"

"Thank you"

Ray set down the phone, lying down into his back next to Ryan, who rolled over enough to see the top of Ray's body.

"Nothing?"

"Nope, nothing" Ray sighed, "It's fine though, at least it's a big bed"

"Yeah..." Ryan trailed off, looking up at the ceiling. "What time is it?" He glanced over at Ray, who wiggled to pull his wrist in front of him, looking at the small watch.

"Almost 2:30" he said before his stomach rumbled. "Fuck I'm hungry"

"Now that you mention it, I am too. What sounds good?"

"Honestly? I want pizza" Ray laughed at himself.

"Really? I thought you would have gotten sick of those after winning GO three times in a row" Ryan smirked.

"Oh shut up." Ray elbowed him, blushing.

"Let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

**3:35 pm.**

"Hey, Gav"

"Yeah, me and Ryan have a shitload to tell you guys."           

"Yes...  Anyway, what are we doing for food?"

"Okay, we'll meet you in the lobby--- You'll find out why we're together when we see you." Ray laughed as he said his goodbyes. Ryan lounged on top of the bed covers crushing the rose petals under his back. "Honeymoon room..." He spoke up as Ray slid his phone into his pocket, earning a husky giggle from the younger lad.

"Could only happen to us." Ray added as he swung his legs up and lay beside Ryan. They're shoulders were touching ever so slightly and Ray felt the heat rising in his cheek once again, as he looked away Ryan gazed towards him with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Where are we eating?" Ryan's cheery tone broke the silence before it became awkward, making Ray shift his glance back to the lighter haired guy, their eyes locked onto each other.

“Some little restaurant, a few blocks away. So don't expect anything great." Ray grinned, pushing his thick set glasses up with his index finger. Ryan found himself staring at Ray long after he'd finished talking.

"Anyone there?  Earth to Ry." Ray laughed as he waved his hand in front of Ryan's face dramatically. Ryan forced himself to sit up with a sharp inhale.

”Hmm. I suppose we should get going. You getting changed?" he gestured to Ray's outfit, his usual beige shorts and the X-Ray and Vav shirt.

"Is there something wrong with my fashion choices?!" Ray acted as though he was highly offended as he jumped up the bed and dramatically collapsed against the wall as though it was holding him up.

"No. No. You look good!" Ryan flustered crawling over the rose covered duvet so he was on the side closest to Ray, as his eyes widened and his face turned a light shade of red. Rewarding Ray with a response better than he could have wished for;

"Chill out Ry, I'm joking. But after that compliment I may never change my clothes again." He edged towards the door winking boldly at Ryan.

                          *******

**4:18 pm.**

The elevator cranked towards the lobby floor, Ryan and Ray stood adjacent to each other both slumped against the lift's railings. As the doors slid open slowly Ryan and Ray both tried to get through the gap and ended up colliding shoulders and ricocheting into the metal door. Ryan groaned as he rubbed a sore patch on this upper right arm, "Ow." He emitted with a hearty laugh as he gazed back at Ray who leapt from the doorway as the lift dinged and began to close. Ray's expression looked as though he'd been involved in a beating. He soon huffed as Ryan loomed over him. "Pretty sure I've broken my shoulder." He whined, clutching his left shoulder and stared up at Ryan over the top of his glasses.

The pair hobbled towards the lobby, to be greeted by the sight of six guys messing around by the sofas; much to the dismay of the receptionist. Gavin lounged over arm of the three-seater onto Miles' lap, as Kerry cradled his head and Michael held his legs, all while Geoff and Jack stood laughing like children. Everyone else in the room sneered at the group almost judging Jack and Geoff for not controlling their _children_. "Alright?" Ryan chimed as he waltzed over and patted Gavin's cheek.

"Finally! I thought my stomach was going to start eating itself. What on earth were you doing? **_Cuddling._** " Ryan and Ray stared at each other, their red faces full of embarrassment.

“We might have to start..." Ryan blurted. "They've stuck us in the same room--"

"The Honeymoon Room..." Ray interrupted. Everyone was silent until Gavin started squeezing air through his lips; the group erupted into a fit of laughter that lasted long enough to make people around them start to leave.

Geoff was the first to recompose himself closely followed by Jack, "Oh my. Can't they change it?" Jack asked, looking slightly concerned but mostly amused.

“No. Apparently there are no other available rooms. Geoff what crappy sort of deal have you made with this park?” Ryan crossed his arm over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Geoff, looking mildly peeved. Ray patted his roommate’s shoulder supportively, before running his free hand through his dark hair.

“I can’t believe they’ve done that. We’ve not even got working taps.” Geoff whispered harshly, glaring over at the receptionist whom kept a firm gaze on the group waiting for them to leave before she could relax. “Can we go-o-o?” Gavin squealed as he crawled off Mile’s lap and fell face first into the dirty grey carpet. A sharp exhale echoed around the room as the blond female receptionist cupped her face and shook her head, looking back up at the group with an unimpressed expression.

“Let’s go before Miss. Stuck-Up over there kicks us out and makes us all share the honeymoon room,” Michael told the group and started to walk towards the front doors, Gavin was hot on his heels closely followed by Miles, Kerry and Ray. The older guys looked around making sure none of them had left anything and soon where heading out of the doors and towards the Park’s shopping parade.

The shops had all started to shut up except for a few souvenir places that were hoping that later on in the night a few drunken people might stumble past and spend their money willingly. There was a posh restaurant on the left side, a few nice looking little café’s accompanied by some bars and finally at the end of the street stood a dingy little shop with a painted orange sign and in thick, badly painted, black letters read ‘Pascal’s Pizza’.

“Great, it’s like all my dreams rolled into one food place.” Miles called sarcastically as he stood in front of the pizzeria staring up at the peeling sign with a completely disgusted face.

“Where’s your lad holiday spirit!?” Gavin cheered bouncing onto Mile’s back and nearly making both of them crumble into the paved ground. His legs wrapped around the bearded boy’s waist, helping him to cling onto Mile’s body; Geoff was the first to step forward and place his palm on the door.

“Before we go in… I love you all. And if we don’t all make it out, just know… I will trip you to save myself.” He wiped a finger under his eye; the group laughed at his stupid nature and forced him through the door. The smell of pizza filled the air with a nice aroma and engulfed them; there were a few wooden tables. Only one other family where seated in there, the parents fussed over a small baby who wailed while their young son ripped up a paper napkin and threw it like confetti.

Gavin stared intently at the family group laughing at the young boy’s antics as his father held him close and tickled his sides till he snorted. The mother was cradling the baby who still refused to let up. Meanwhile Geoff had approached a young teenager dressed in a black tie suit, “Table for eight, Please.” Geoff’s smile shone from under his curled moustache, the black haired teen drew his eyes away from some sheets of paper on the wooden stand before him and looked up at Geoff through his slick fringe.

“I can count.” He mumbled, earning a few awkward laughs from the group. “We don’t have tables that big.”

“Can you put two four seaters together?” Geoff questioned politely, refusing to rise to the teenager’s incompetence.

“I could.”

“We’d like it if you did that.” Geoff spoke gruffly growing irritated by the boy’s rudeness, it also wasn’t helping that the baby from across the room’s crying was slowly working its way into his brain and blocking any rational thinking. The teen sighed loudly and bent down to grab a few menus; gesturing for them to follow with a waggle of his hand before heading over to the side of the room furthest from the family. He threw the menus onto the table with a flick of his wrist before grasping the white cloth covered surface and pulling it into his thighs; he turned around and did the same with the table next to it. He then shifted his thin frame around to the back of the second table and pushed it until the two slabs of wood and fabric connected with a ‘Clunk’. He placed his right arm in the air and elegantly brought it to his hip with a dramatic flourish, bowing slightly.

“Your table awaits you _sir_.” He scoffed.

The group took their seats; Geoff’s grimacing facial expression perfectly depicted his true feelings for the stroppy teenage waiter. They all grabbed at the menus that were messily sprawled on the plain white tablecloth, one of them had knocked over a pot of sauce packets. Kerry picked up the sachets and popped them back into the white china pot before he collected the last menu and burying his interest within it. Ray and Ryan were sharing both scanned over the elaborate dishes before their eyes settled on the pizza section. Ray smiled as Ryan cast him a smirk noticing they both had been staring at the same part of the menu. They placed their menu before them and announced their findings. “We just want pizza.” Ryan declared.

“Yeah us too...” Kerry and Miles uttered.

“And us.” Michael spoke for Gavin and himself.

“Well so do me and Jack. So pizza all round. How about we just order two large share pizzas in margarita and one large share pizza with pepperoni?” Geoff questioned the group as Jack gathered all of the menu’s and put them in a pile beside his right arm.

“Sounds good... But can we hurry this up? I’m actually about to die.” Gavin’s British accent drawled over his words as he placed his hand out on the table with a thump to draw the attention of everyone to him.

“Okay, Okay.” Ryan gave a soft laugh as he raised his arm and waved at the waiter slightly, not wanting to be rude. Once he arrived Ryan told him their order before moving onto drinks. “I’ll have a beer.” He grinned looking at everyone else so they could deliver their drink orders. All of them followed suite and decide upon a nice, familiar beer.

The young waiter turned to Ray his hand readied to scribe his words, “Let me guess, beer as well.” The waiter huffed as he started writing; Ray bit his lip and coughed a little bit to return the young man’s gaze to him.

“Actually, I’ll just have water.” He mumbled giving a shy smile that made his glasses lift up on his raised cheeks. The teenager gave a loud tut as he crossed out something and rewrote Ray’s order, without a word the boy turned on his heels and stormed away.

**5:40 pm.**

The boy returned a few minutes later, brandishing a large, brown tray filled with bottles of beer and a glass of water. He walked around silently handing people their drinks before grasping Ray’s water and walking behind Geoff and Jack, who sat opposite Ray and Ryan. As he leant over Geoff’s shoulder the glass caught the tattooed guy’s upper arm and tipped all down his right side, soaking his shirt and trousers on that one side. He flew out of seat and glared at the teen, “What the hell!” He spat, pulling the wet fabric away from his leg.

“ _Sorry_.” The boy smirked through his obviously dyed black fringe, before twisted and walking away quickly. Geoff grumbled and mopped up his seat with his and Jack’s napkins. Everyone else soon passed theirs down so he could attempt to draw the water from his clothes.

“Asshole. He’s such a dick.” He murmured as he did so. The boy appeared once again, this time he popped the glass cautiously down before Ray and hurried away before Geoff could hurl abuse at him.

Around twenty minutes later the boy returned, this time a petite girl followed him. Her ginger hair flowed over her right shoulder in ponytail secured with a teal ribbon, freckles speckled over her pale skin and her big blue eyes glistened under the dim light of the restaurant. Small pink lips formed a wide smile as she set one of the pizzas down between Ray, Geoff, Ryan and Jack; the grouchy lad placed two more large pizzas on the table and one in the centre of both tables and one between Miles, Gavin, Michael and Kerry. She bent over so her face was around Ray’s level, “Enjoy your meal Darlin’.” Her pink lips curled into a smirk as her hand trailed over his shoulder giving it a small squeeze before she spun away, and began sauntering towards the kitchen.

“Ray’s getting hit on!” Miles sniggered from the other end of the tables.

“She was pretty.” Ray added as he giggled like a child. Ryan on the other hand had immediately tucked into the pizza ripping it away from the rest of the delicious wheel with somewhat of an angry manner. He knew his emotion was obvious but he couldn’t help it, the way that girl threw herself over Ray made his blood boil. He couldn’t explain it. He just needed Ray to be … _His Ray_. No. That was weird. They were just friends! Why was he getting so eat up about it.

The meal had been silent, and everyone got their fill from the fairly nice pizza. Several beers and a few waters later, and Geoff finally spoke up to end the evening as he cleared his throat, “Tomorrow’s a big day. So we need to get a goodnight’s rest. Let’s pay up and head out.” He ordered with a chuckle. Before riffling in his pockets for his wallet; everyone else fidgeted as well as they collected their share of the pay. They all rose from their seats and wandered towards the wooden stand before the front door, and waited for service. The red head swaggered over, cocking her hip and put her hand on it; that same gleeful expression etched into every inch of her face, “All done boys?” She giggled, winking at Ray quickly before picking up a ticket that had their overall price on it. Ryan inwardly grumbled at her girlish actions, as she lavished Ray with her adoration.

“What’s my tip?” A rough voice interrupted their interaction as the lad from earlier joined them.

“You’ll get nothing. You’re rude, and you blatantly poured water over me.” Geoff gushed, raising his fist as though he wanted to bring it down onto the boy’s face.

“Geoff!” Jack scolded and shoved him towards the door, snatching his money and passing it to Kerry. “Pay for us, I’m getting him out of here before we end up in a cell.” Everyone else followed giving their money to Kerry and piling out of the doors, Ryan hung around holding the door as Ray passed over his cash.

“See ya’ Love. If ya’ ever need anything. I’ll be here.” The girl called after him licking her lips and smirking.

“Come on Ray.” Ryan almost growled, before ushering him out of the door.

*******

**9:40 pm.**

The group gathered in a circle in the hotel lobby, “Right get a goodnight’s sleep. And I’ll see you all here at eight am, _sharp_.” He smiled and trotted away.

The rest of the group bid their goodnights and disappeared in different directions, Ryan stalked towards the lift barely waiting for Ray to follow. “Hey, Ryan. Are you okay?”

“Fine, I’m just really tired.” He looked to the ground and shifted his feet awkwardly. The elevator dinged as they rolled to their floor, both of them got out in silence and trudged towards their room. Ryan opened it slowly and staggered in, settling himself directly on the sofa and stretching his body until his joints cracked.

“Ryan, are you sure you’re okay?” Ray questioned as he walked over to the bedroom doorframe, and leant against it. Ryan simply nodded before pulling of his shirt and rustling in his bag for some pyjama trousers. Ray went to speak but stopped himself and wandered into the bedroom; and began to sort himself out.

Ray was awoken by the groaning and shuffling outside him room; he sat up in a rather panic and looked around warily. The sounds seemed to be coming from… _Ryan._ Ray climbed out of and hugged the doorframe once again, “Ry!” He whisper-shouted, until the older man turned in his direction, “We’re friends right? So we can share a bed… And it’s not weird. Because if I have to listen to you groaning all night. I’m going to murder you.” He laughed quietly, before heading back to bed, he waited and waited. A little nervous at first, until he heard soft footsteps and was overwhelmed by a childish excitement.

Ryan slipped in beside Ray with a content huff. “Thank you. That’s sofa is incredibly uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s cold in here, You are bringing more heat”

“Goodnight Ray.” Ryan laughed.

“Goodnight Ry. Sleep well…”

_***_

Ryan snored softly, before rolling towards Ray, unaware of their closeness. The sudden movement stirred Ray but not enough for him to be aware of his own actions; He turned into Ryan’s chest. So his cheek was against Ryan’s hot, bare skin, Ryan instinctively embraced the smaller lad and held him close. Making Ray sigh cheerfully and snuggle closer, both of them molded into each other, completely asleep and completely happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**8:14 am.**

 

Ryan slowly opened his eyes to see a bright light cloaking over him. He peeked at the room he was in before closing his eyes yet again, remembering where he was. He gradually rolled his shoulders, expanding his chest. His senses were delayed, but soon came to him, and he realized his fingers were dug into a lad's hair. Ray was wrapped around Ryan's bare body, his head nuzzling into Ryan's chest. Ray softy snored, filling the silent room with a soft rumbling sound every couple of seconds. Ryan watched Ray continue his slumber, not wanting to wake him from his trance. He carefully moved his fingers to wrap Ray's dark brown hair. Ryan carefully untangled the hair before repeating the process, enjoying the texture of his hair. He smiled to himself, feeling the warmth Ray was sharing with him. Ryan carefully pulled his other arm from underneath Ray's shoulders, only for him to slightly groan and move closer, placing his hand across Ryan's chest. Ryan lifted his arm up to check the time on his watch. 8:23. Ray made a louder sound and looked up towards Ryan, squinting.

 

"Morning sunshine"

 

"Shut up" Ray yawned, burying back into Ryan. Ryan chuckled as he felt Ray shiver around him. "Why is it so fucking cold in here?" Ray peeked up again to see the open window causing the curtains to blow in the wind. Ray sighed. "It's too cold" Ray complained, "Way to cold to get up" Ray grabbed the sheets that was wrapped around their waists, and pulled it above him into the air. He quickly swooped it over him and Ryan, creating a small room underneath the covers. The air inside their area quickly escaped, and they were soon not able to see each other. Ray smiled to himself and stopped shivering momentarily before Ryan pulled it off of them, his face a light pink.

 

"You need to get up bud. We are going to be late"

 

"This feels like high school all over again." Ryan laughed. Ray practically climbed on top of Ryan, laying on him for warmth. Ryan tried to push him away, recognizing they were both only wearing boxers, but Ray magnetized onto Ryan, who gave in, letting the lighter one attach onto him. Ryan wrapped his arms around him, feeling him shake even more than before. They laid there for a few moments, cherishing the seconds they were warm, even if it was from one another. Ray carefully rubbed his eyes with his hands, although he couldn't see without his glasses resting on his nose. "What will we be late for anyways?" Ray questioned, stretching his lower body to crack his knees, letting out a happy sigh when he heard the loud 'pop'.

 

"Breakfast"

 

The second the words slipped out of Ryan's mouth, Ray jumped off of Ryan was sitting upright in the bed, twisting his arms above his head and stretching his back. "Oh sweet! I'm starving!" Ryan grinned and began to sit up, realizing he was hungry as well. Ryan noticed that Ray was searching around the bed, feeling the sheets, tracing the outline of every crease.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I can't find my glasses Ry. I swear I had them before!" Ryan shrugged and looked down at the floor, immediately seeing an outline of Ray's signature glasses. Ryan peered over at Ray, who had started to dig through his suitcase, pulling out an assortment of clothes and flinging them over his shoulder. Ryan swooped down and picked them up, tucked them underneath the silk of his boxers and got back into bed, pulling the sheets back over his lower half. He focused back onto Ray. He turned to look at Ryan with a grin, wearing Ryan's glasses around his ears.

 

"You look great" Ryan said as he crossed his arms, seeing the younger man squinting through the thick layer of plastic.

 

"Well they are yours" Ray smirked "Also; you are blind as dicks man!"

 

"Says you" Ryan added, receiving a glare from Ray, who set Ryan's glasses back into the suitcase. Ray sat down next to Ryan, who was challenging himself not to laugh. Ray noticed and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Ryan?"

 

"Hmm?" Ryan hummed through his closed mouth, breaking into a smile. Ray grabbed the sheets and pulled them off of Ryan, exposing Ryan hiding Ray's glasses next to his body.

 

"AH HA!" Ray shouted, springing onto Ryan. Ryan let out a loud grunt. Even though Ray was smaller, he could be strong when he was determined. Ray pinned Ryan by his shoulders, pushing him down and onto the bed. Ryan reacted quickly, and tucked the glasses behind his back while trying to push the younger one off of his body. Ray had the upper hand, with his legs enveloped around. Ryan uncomfortably squirmed underneath him, struggling to laugh this off. Ray attempted to grab the glasses, but clumsily fell onto Ryan, causing their chests to crash together. Ryan let out a wheeze and sharply inhaled, gasping for air.

 

"G-Get off Ray" Ryan breathed with a groan, suddenly feeling the awkward atmosphere in the room. He thought about it.

 

They were on vacation,

 

Sharing a _honeymoon_ room,

 

Fighting on the large bed.

 

"Give me my shades then" Ray grinned and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, grabbing the frame and pulling it out from under the Gent. Ryan sighed in defeat as Ray put on his glasses. He quickly rolled off of Ryan and onto the floor, creating a 'thud' Ryan sat up, curiously looking down at Ray.

 

"You alright?" He asked before Ray got onto his knees, rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up.

 

"Yeah I'm great!" Ray tried to cheer, and pulled some clothes out of his brown suitcase. "But I need to get dressed. You should um-" Ray looked at Ryan's bare chest, tracing his eyes around Ryan's figure before glancing slightly up and meeting his gaze with Ryan's. He face lit up red quickly after realizing what just happened. "You should go get changed" He mumbled before leaving the room and into the bathroom, carefully closing the door. Ryan heard the water start, followed by a soft hum of melody in Ray's voice.

 

Ryan moved to the side of the bed, before sitting up and placing his bare feet on the floor. He looked down at the floor to stretch his neck softly. He lazily walked into the main room and zipped open his suitcase that was still seated at the door. He gripped on to a dark-grey cotton shirt, along with a pair of black shorts. He swiftly threw on his clothes before walking back into the bedroom. He turned on the dim light with a switch, and noticed the champagne bottle resting on the bedside table. He chuckled and grasped the neck of the drink, carrying it back to the other room, and storing it away in the small fridge. Ryan smiled to himself as he heard the bathroom door swing open, followed by Ray hopping out on one foot, attempting to put on his checkered shoe over his sock. He wore his Team Lads shirt, and black shorts, almost identical to Ryan's. His hair was still moist, letting the brown colour shine through the water that was quickly evaporating.

 

"Ready to go?" Ryan questioned, watching Ray struggle with his actions.

 

"Yeah. I'm good.. I'm good" He muttered, focusing on his foot. He managed to slip the shoe over his sole before falling over. He pressed his arm against the wall for safety and stabilized himself, adjusting his hair with his hands. Ryan watched him untangle his hair and adjust it to his regular look."Let's go"

 

Ray closed the door behind them as Ryan softly pressed the elevator button, causing the soft orange light to glow. A loud 'ding' followed shortly after, and the metal doors spread open. Ray slipped around him, brushing his chest against my shoulder, and into the small room. Ryan followed his lead, and watched Ray find the ground button. The door shut behind us, and was followed by a sudden jolt. Ryan glanced at Ray feeling the ground move, who jumped. The elevator lugged on, the number slowly decreasing. Ryan's stomach rumbled loudly, causing Ray to giggle. Ryan glared back, catching a gaze with Ray's chestnut eyes. "Man I'm hungry" Ryan muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

 

"I can tell" Ray chuckled before allowing the soft elevator music to fill the air. Before Ryan could break the silence with a harmless insult, the elevator came to abrupt stop, the music cutting off, along with the lights. Ray let out a loud yelp as the elevator dropped several feet, before being pulled back up.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan growled, grabbing the metal rail that surrounded the perimeter of the room. Ray copied his lead, his arms shaking against the bar in fear.

 

"What the fuck is going on?" Ray questioned, quickly looking around for any source of light.

 

"I don't kn-" Ryan was cut off with the door opening to the floor they requested. They exchanged a confused look before casually walking out of the elevator, as if nothing had happened.

 

"That's what a cheap hotel will give you" Ray muttered, brushing off the side of his arm. Ryan nodded in agreement. The reception was filled with a swarm of people who were holding small plates with a variety of foods. Most people were dressed in casual attire, other than small groups of what looked to be businessmen. Ryan adjusted his glasses as he pushed through the sea of people, looking for any familiar faces. Ray stuck behind him, his body occasionally brushing up besides Ryan's upper arm. They made their way to the center of the room and recognized a loud laughter to their left. _Geoff_. They followed the sound to a small round table pushed in the back corner of the room, surrounded by an energetic group of companions.

 

Michael saw the duo and broke into a huge smile. He clutched onto a large cup of coffee, and sat next to Miles, who was scrolling on his phone, unaware of their arrival. Geoff and Jack were laughing the morning away, both snacking on small yogurts. Kerry and Gavin ate in silence, both awkwardly avoiding every conversation, as if something was wrong. Ryan shrugged it off and ignored them and sat down next to Michael. Ray went along with him, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

 

"How was your morning?" Michael asked with a mouthful of food. Ray and Ryan exchanged glances, Ray's face was crimson, and Ryan smirked at him.

 

"It was pretty ace," Ray nervously laughed, leaning towards Ryan and leaning into his ear, "Let's get some grub.


	8. Chapter 8

**9:04 AM**

Ray sauntered over to several white-clothed tables; an array of foods covered the surfaces. Ray took a fork and prodded a substance that was a dark yellow and held the form of jello. "Well that's hideous." He grunted to his older companion, before opting for a few simple slices of toast. Ryan collected a few tabs of butter and two plastic knives, he jabbed one into Ray's upper arm softly, causing the dark haired lad to yelp.

"Oh my. I'm sorry... I don't even know why I thought that was a good idea." Ryan rambled as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.          

"It's fine Ry." Ray smiled widely offering him a plate stacked with mostly burnt toast.

"Delicious..."

Once they had seated themselves at the round table, the pair began to pick at the burn slabs of supposedly edible _toast._ Michael smirked at their pained expressions, containing a laugh.

"Eat all of your food boys! You need to grow up big and strong." He teased in a whiney voice, grabbed Ray's cheek between his thumb and index finger and squeezed it like elderly women did their grandchildren. Ray pulled away, laughing loudly and rubbing his now sore cheek.

"I would but it tastes like shit." Ryan scoffed throwing half a slice of blackened toast onto his small plate. Geoff wiped his mouth slowly before speaking.

“Ryan, they burnt that toast especially for you. They heard you like the tasty of crunchy despair." Miles grinned as Kerry giggled wildly.

  "I think we agreed to attend the worst hotel possible. Dirty room--" He started only to be interrupted by Ryan.

"Dirty?! Our room is surprisingly pleasant. Rose petals and all." He smiled causing the group to laugh at the thought of Ray and Ryan in a large room surrounded by rose petals and love inspired decor.

Geoff's phone buzzed beside him, soon colliding with the plate and making an awful sound. Geoff swiped up the mobile quickly and placed it to his ear, listening deeply to the caller while stroking his well shaped moustache. "Uh huh... Yep... Got it... Uh huh. See you in a minute." He chirped softly before settling the phone back on the table. "Right.  Listen up, the park manager is coming to meet us. I don't want to hear anyone complain about the standards. Okay?" He addressed them like he was talking to a bunch of children. Which wasn’t far off?

Within twenty minutes a slender man wandered into the room; he was wearing a posh-looking, grey suit that matched the steaks of silver that adorned in his brown slicked back hair. The man had a rather young face that highly contrasted with his greying hair; he glanced around the room with an impatience expression. Taking his rushed movements and fading hair colour into account, one would assume that stress was clearly a large factor in his life. He finally rested his shifting sight on Geoff and smiled as he hurried over, extending his hand while he spoke.

“Hello there. You must be the Achievement Hunter guys. I’m Taylor Anders.” He shook each of their hands before swinging his sleek, black briefcase onto the tabletop causing an empty glass to topple over. He frantically grasped at the cup before standing it up and re-attending to his case. The group remained silent as they watched the guy wildly search in his baggage; he soon produced a Ziploc bag with green plastic bracelets in it. In white lettering was ‘VIP – Great America.’ He opened the plastic bag and started to hand them out, “You’ll need these for the whole trip. It was just means you’ll get in the fast pass lines and you will be allowed to access our community room for filming. I hope you have- -” A loud beeping cut him off, “Jesus Christ… One second.” He apologized before stepping aside and answering the call.

“He seems… Frantic.” Jack jeered in a hushed voice, earning a smack in the leg from Geoff.

“Listen here; you are employed to make things work.” Mr. Anders spoke calmly, **“SO MAKE IT WORK!”** He yelled rather loudly and manically, making everyone jump a little and stuffed his phone back into his suit pants with a cheerful smile that was completely opposite to his tired and gloomy eyes. “So I was saying. Have a wonderful time and if you need anything just ask.”

“Thank you so much, for asking us to do this. We are honoured and happy to oblige.” Geoff grinned, even though he wanted to blurt out their distaste for the awful accommodation. The busy man nodded, before bidding goodbye and hurrying away without another word could be spoken by anyone.

“Okay..,” Ryan spoke first, breaking the short silence.

“Bloody weirdo, if you ask me” Gavin added as he twirled his wristband around his index finger. It soon flew off and slapped against Michael’s cheek in a comical blur. Michael slowly turned to glare at his friend as his cheek flushed red where the green band had struck him. Soon the two where a tangle of arms and legs as Michael attempted to punch Gavin’s crotch. Gav squealed and wormed his way to the ground, “Mi-coo… Mi-coo.” He whined over-acting his accent to call Michael by the name that had become a joke amongst the group. Geoff held his hand up to the group to quiet them, again another child controlling gesture; “Put on your wristbands dickweeds.” He laughed as he fiddled with his own band awkwardly as he tried to affix it to his arm.

“Geoff, let me help.” Jack interjected grabbing the plastic strap and twiddling with it until a small click sounded and Geoff’s band was comfortably secured to his tattooed wrist.

“Gavin! Are you serious?” Michael yelled with a hint of laughter in his tone, “How the fuck have you managed to make mine twist. It’s all fucked up, you shit.” He shoved his arm into Gavin’s face so the green band was inches from his eyes; sure enough it was twisted in the middle,

“Oh… Sorry.” Gavin giggled as he started to fix it quickly.

“Need some help Raymondo?” Ryan smiled, holding out a hand to his friend waiting for Ray to pass over his bracelet.

“Yeah thanks.” Ray blushed as he held out his arm. Ryan’s hands were cold against Ray’s soft skin making him jolt away a little. Ryan simply smiled at him, looking directly in his eyes before glancing away quickly and playing with the green band. Ryan’s fingertips brushed over Ray’s wrist tickling every inch of it. He wanted to pull away and laugh but his embarrassment from his early withdrawal had him frozen in place.

“There we go, Dar—” Ryan stopped himself with an awkward exhale as he wished for the ground to open up and consume him.

“Cheers Darling.” Ray teased with a wink as he grasped Ryan’s hand and started to connect the two clips on the green wristband.

Ryan rose from his seat to slide his phone comfortably into his pocket, before looking over the rambling group. He smiled as Gavin and Michael snickered and flicked torn up napkins at an oblivious Jack. Geoff was quietly chattering with Miles and Kerry about the plans of the day; and how if they wanted to go and do anything they could. Ray happily smiled to himself as he gazed around the room, Ryan felt himself staring at the younger lad for far too long considering he was stood up and everyone kept looking to him to see what he was doing. He slowly sunk back down on the hard wooden seat, so that Ray turned to view him with a wide grin. Ryan returned the expression and placed his hand on the lad's shoulder before squeezing it softly.

Geoff cleared his throat loudly so that the surrounding tables fell into silence and he could talk without being disrupted. "Alright. So after talking to Miles and Kerry: we've decided that we will all go wherever we wish, and we'll meet up at half four to film a video in the park's VIP community room." He announced earning a few nods and agreeing noises as they group started to stand up. "Not finished." He sung with a laugh. "Pair up, that way no one gets lost or abducted. _Cough, Gavin, cough._ "

"Awh, come on. I'm not five." Gavin whined before quickly adding with a squeal, "Michael will you be my partner, boi!"

"Again, he’s not five..." Michael teased. "Team Nice Dynamite." He smirked as he wrapped his arm around the brit's neck. "Alrighty. Geoffrey will you do me the honour of being my partner... for the rides." Jack chuckled deeply. Geoff pretended to look overwhelmed and skipped towards his friend with a shrill voice.

"Yes. Oh yes Jack. I will."

Miles and Kerry stood arm in arm as they swayed from side to side to a slow rhythm that only they could hear. Ryan shifted his glance to Ray, “Looks like it’s me and you buddy."

"R+R!" Ray cheered throwing his hands in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**10:12 AM**

The double-glazed doors from the hotel broadly swung open and exposed Ryan and Ray to a strong rush of heat. The grand palm trees lined the stone walkway that carried packs of people around the large city. The park was located next to a small man-made lake, adding a vacation feel to the air. The lake connected a river that circled the park enterance. A large crowd of children ran in front of Ray and Ryan, shouting and screeching after one another, followed by giggles and laughter. A kid sloppily ran into Ray's leg, causing the youngster to slighly stumble before he regained his balance. "Sorry Mister!" The boy yelled before he continued catching up to the crowd. The soft echo of high screams from the park filled Ray's ears, causing a wave of excitement come over him.

"Sounds like the park already opened" Ray groaned, tossing his hand onto the top of his forehead to shield his eyes from the bright sun. The hot and humid temperature quickly cast a wave of comfort over Ryan's body, creating a small grin to paint across his face.

"That or there's a murderer on the loose" Ryan chuckled, pulling out a sports cap over his dark sandy hair.

"Please Ryan, that's not possible. He's right here with me" Ray nudged the slightly larger man. Ryan sighed, dropping his head to the pavement they walked on.

"How many more years until that joke is officially overused?" Ryan sarcastically muttered, lifting his head up once again.

"FREE EDGAR!!!!" Ray shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"My point exactly" Ryan glanced over at Ray to see a smirk on his face. Ray's signature glasses framed his face that was carefully covered by his hazel hair. His teeth showed through his mouth slightly and he almost seemed to have a skip in his step as they walked down the street. Ryan's memory bounced back to the morning, when Ray's hair was lightly draped over his chest that he couldn't help but tangle through his fingers. Ryan sensed what he was thinking and he jumped back into reality, watching Ray purposely step on all the cracks with his checkered shoes. "Why are we leaving before everybody else anyways?"

"Uh duh," Ray mocked, "So there are no lines."

"But we just ate," Ryan said, "Shouldn't we wait a little while?"

"Why? Are you chicken?" Ray pushed him the second time, followed by a confident laugh, "We will be fine!"

"I'm not chicken" Ryan stammered, "I just don't know if my stomach can handle it" Ray laughed, shaking his head. "What you don't believe me?"

"Whatever you say Ry" Ray sighed before feeling a tug on his arm. He glanced at Ryan, who held onto him, tugging him forwards.

"I'll prove it to you" Ryan dragged Ray forwards to the entrance of the park that was marked with a tall archway they walked under. The entereance of the park was littered with tired aprents, hugging their little kids for photographs.

"Wait Ryan!" Ray dug his heels into the pavement to stop his friend from making him crash down, "Let's get a picture!" Ryan looked at him, holding down an insult.

"Why?" Ryan asked, unclasping Ray's wrist to turn and look at his excited face.

"Because I said so!" Ray laughed, now grabbing Ryan's arm and tugging him back to the enterance where other groups were posing under the archway.

Ryan handed his phone to an woman walking by and asked is she could take the picture. "It wouldn't be much trouble right?" Ryan pleaded to her before she accepted. Ray almost jumped in joy, gesturing Ryan to come back to pose. "What should we do?" Ryan asked, looking over at Ray who was acting as if he was a teenager again.

"Uhhh... shit" Ray looed at Ryan for ideas, who shrugged.

"Can you two hurry up? I have places to be!" The woman clutching on to Ryan's phone remarked. Ryan laughed.

"I have an idea" Ray almost screamed, smiling at Ryan.

The picture was taken moments after. In a matter of seconds, Ray was able to climb up and sit on Ryan's shoulders. The photograph captured Ryan's laugh as he held onto Ray's ankles. He was baredly glancing at the camera, but instead focusing on the man above him. Ray's feet dangled onto Ryan's sides. Ray's arms were thrown above him while he smiled down at Ryan's face, making sure neither of them lose their balance. "Got it!" The woman shouted and put the phone down. Ray slid down off of Ryan and straightened his shirt while Ryan thanked the woman.

"Happy?" Ryan asked as they continued walking into the park. They were constantly surrounded by happy children. The sun shot down and kissed their skin. The weather was perfect for an amusement park.

"Very," Ray replied as he admired the rides scattered around him, "so what ride do you want to go on first? Or are you too chicken?"

"That one!" Ryan pointed at the coaster in front of them. A sign was placed above the entrance, "The Drop". The line was decent length for a reason. The ride had a steep incline before it reached the high point, which was easily the highest of the park. After it fell, the cart was thrown on loops and sharp turns. Ray took one look at the ride and gulped.

"Works for me!" Ray nervously laughed as they got in line. People exited the ride while they waited, looking as if they were just thrown in a blender. As Ray and Ryan waited for their fate, a large group of kids lined up behind them, followed by many more families and daredevils. "Nervous?" Ray nudges Ryan who stood in the line silently.

"Not at all" Ryan lied, "I'm excited to hear you scream like a little girl!"

"Not going to happen" Ray chuckled.

"Hey assholes!" a familiar voice shouted from being them. Geoff waved at them with his open hand, his other hand carrying a beer. Ryan gestured at them to join them at their spot in the line, which was in the group going next. Geoff pushed his way through the families, Jack following behind them.

"Hey! That man's cutting!" a kid yelled, gathering attention from the crowd. Geoff rolled his eyes as people started to yell at him.

"Go to the back"

"Cutter!"

"Get behind us old man!"

Geoff reached his friends, and proudly turned around to the furious line. He stuck his hands above his head, his middle fingers pointed at the angry mob. Jack covered his face with his hand, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"How are my two favorite people this evening?" Geoff happily asked, draping his arms around Ray and Ryan.

"Uh Geoff, it's only 11. How man beers have you had?" Ryan chuckled and he slugged away from Geoff's

"Surprisingly, only one so far" Jack answered, "It looks like we are next!"  
The group watched the families climb out of the carts, stumbling a few times and groaning. A group of kids jumped off, laughing and out of breath, ran to the back of the line to go again.  
[23:06:57] Mira Rae: "Well if they can do it, so can we!" Ray cheered as the gates opened for the next 12 people to enter. Geoff took the last sip of his beer before crushing the can, shooting it into the bin next to him.

Geoff ran in first "Dibs on the front!" he shouted, throwing himself into the front seats. Jack groaned and sat next to him. Ray and Ryan situated themselves behind the two.

"This should be," Ray clenched his jaw, "fun." Ryan laughed and rested his head on the back of the cart. People filled up behind them and the safety bars lowered onto everybody.

"Please keep all your hands and feet in the cart at all times. Have a fun and safe ride" the announcer repeated before pressing a button. The carts started moving at a hard pull, causing Ray to flinch.

"Who's the chicken now?" Ryan nudged him, laughing.

"Not funny Ry" Ray's voice suddenly shook, along with his entire body. He carefully pulled of his glasses and tucked them into his pocket. Ryan felt a sting of guilt for not thinking Ray was actually worried.

"Hey Ray," Ryan rubbed his friends back as the carts started the incline, "It's going to be fine bud." Ray nodded and relaxed a little when Ryan talked to him and grabbed onto the bar in front of him. They climbed higher up, the sun shining into their eyes. Ryan clamped onto the bar in front of him as they reached the top, but looped his arm around Rays, who was still softly shaking. "I'm here Ray" Ryan carefully said as they came to the top. Ray looked over at him and gave a weak smile.

"GUYS" Geoff screamed his arms stretched in the air, "THIS RIDE IS HIGH AS DICKSSSSSSSS" the cart dropped much fasted that anybody expected, shoving their heads to the back of the carts. George yell was covered by everybody else's screams. Ray screamed, let go of the bar, and latched onto Ryan's arm, squeezing it tightly. The second the ride stops dropping, it loops up and around. Jack held onto the bar, laughing. Geoff kept his arms in the air, sloppily screaming and swearing at the same time. Ryan screamed as he felt his heart beat soar. He turned to look at Ray, who was screaming just as loud, but had a smile on his face. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at all the ways Rays hair was sticking up as they flew left and right on the carts. A large hump made everybody float out of their seats for just a second, but gave the feeling of floating on air. Ryan felt Ray's grip tighten when they were tossed up the next incline, just to be pushed down again. Ray continued to scream, but loosened his hands on Ryan's forearm, but continued to hold onto him. The ride continued faster then it was before. Ryan could hear a child behind them screaming higher that He could ever talk. Seconds pass that were filled with energy and more panic before the ride slowed to a stop. The carts halted, pushing everybody forwards and slam into the safety bars.

"Ugh" Geoff croaked, "I think I'm going to be sick" Jack laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"That was so fun!" Jack's inner child jumped with joy. Ryan laughed and agreed before looking over at Ray. Rays face was flushed from all the screaming. He still hung onto Ryan's arm, panting to get more air in his lungs.

"You okay there Ray?" Ryan used his other arm to lightly touch his back.

"Yeah I'm good" Ray blinked back into reality, realizing he was still clinging onto his friend. Ray let go and lifted up the safety bar "That was intense!" Ryan nodded his head and climbed out first to turn around and see Ray stumbling to get out.

"Let me help" Ryan stuck out his arm and Ray happily latched on. Ryan made sure he kept his balance as he climbed out of the cart. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah" Ray said as if he was out of breath, "Just a little dizzy"

"That was so fucking fun!" Geoff walked up to them with a smile smeared on his face. "You guys down to go again?" Ryan and Ray exchanged a look, knowing what they both wanted.

"We are good for now. You go on ahead" Ryan answered, his arm still around Ray's shoulders. Geoff shrugged and dragged Jack back to the end of the line, who booed the after recognizing who Geoff was.

"Okay since we are done with rides for the day," Ray said, looking up at Ryan, "What should we do next?"

"Isn't there an arcade not far from here?" Ryan asked, looking around at the other rides.

"I think so!" Ray said in relief, "Do you want to go?"

"Of course" Ryan said as they started walking towards the direction to where the large building was.

"Sorry for pushing us to go on a ride Ryan. You aren't a chicken" Ray apologized as he pulled out his glasses from his pocket and rested them back on his nose.

"It's not your fault buddy" Ryan patted Ray on the back before lowering his arm back to his side. Ray nodded and chuckled a bit, looking at Ryan's hair. "What is it?" Ryan noticed him laughing.

"Your hair," Ray pointed at the top of Ryan's hair. Ryan immediately grabbed the top of his head and felt how bad his hair was twisted and tangled. He tried to pat it down, but made it even worse. "I got you bud" Ray stood in front of Ryan and reached above his head, pushing his hands in his hair and trying to sort it back to how it was before. Ryan watched Rays focused face as he used his fingers to flatten the irregular spots. "Done!" Ray proudly announced. Ryan's face was lightly colored as Ray admired his work.

"Thanks Ray" Ryan laughed as they continued walking to the arcade. "Now let's go play some Dance Dance Revolution!"

_**~ Another brillant chapter by my friend @Rae_Loves_Ray. Thank you all so much. Yet again I will be writing the next chapter. Remember to head over to Rae's profile and check out her other amazing work. - Demi ~** _


	10. Considering Ray's Situation.

I’m sure most, if not all, of you have heard Ray has left the RoosterTeeth community to go on and do what he is happy with. And I couldn’t be prouder/happier for him. He deserves the best, and I wish him all the luck in the world. He has always been within the company since I started watching RoosterTeeth content; in fact I started watching just after he joined. Therefore, I am saddened by his departure. But as before mentioned, I am really, really happy for him and will support him in whatever he does.

In the matter of my stories, Ray will continue being a RoosterTeeth employee within both of my stories. But in new ones will just be considered a friend/ex-employee.

Good Luck Ray. <3


End file.
